1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery and a case of the secondary battery, and more particularly, to a battery case and a secondary battery using the battery case, wherein the battery case is provided with a push button for checking residual capacity which distributes pressure in order to prevent a push button mount from being damaged due to the pressure against the push button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, mobile electronics such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones or digital cameras are powered by a secondary battery pack. The residual capacity of the battery is typically displayed on a picture plane of the electronics because usable time of this battery pack is limited. The residual capacity is largely displayed in the form of bar having a specific length, and the length of the bar is directly proportional to the residual capacity of the battery pack. Therefore, users estimate the current residual capacity of the battery pack by looking at the length of the bar displayed on the picture plane of the electronics.
This battery pack has a disadvantage; however, because the user can check the residual capacity only when the battery pack is installed inside the electronics. That is, there is a problem that it is not possible to check the residual capacity of the battery pack in a state when the battery pack is detached from the electronics or when the electronics are turned off.